


Shivers

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to relax, he was lost in the chance of losing himself to bliss- charming eyes, that predatory smirk making him fall apart under the fingers that knew just where to torture him, and make him break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers

     There was the honeyed bite at the tip of his tongue, pulsing sweetness guiding through his lips with wanton licks sending spiraling trembles through peachy skin that was warm yet avoiding the caress of fingertips lavishing upon his shoulders and brushing up over his neck with feathery touches just grazing his jawline with a sultry smile.

     He was sensual no matter the moment wasted with Shoichi Irie's hesitance; his body tipping back over the arm of the couch as though trying to escape that saccharine chew to his mouth- struggling within the confines of his mind at the twine of lips and the tongue thrusting so fluidly over his, fingers fisted in his hair to kick it up a notch once Byakuran had Shoichi responding just the way he would desire.

     That adorable push of Shoichi's palm wandering his black tank, fighting the touch of abdominal muscles rolling into his pressing fingers digging into ribbed fabric on accident, but finding that Byakuran was in love with the way it felt nonetheless.

     It felt so weak- so tightly wound against his chest when he found himself leaning forward with his body towering upon his prey.

     His heavily breathing lover, more or less, awkwardly shifting below him at the twists of jump scares and viscera blinding him behind fogging lenses making Byakuran but a mere blur of off colour climbing over his lap.

     The college student's arousal doing wonders for the way the lavender haired male could prowl between his legs in the way that had his knee rising against Shoichi almost like a threat- the other straddling over him in that heated smile. His lips quirking into a sly grin- that look making this precious virgin tremble so viciously in shudders and arching hips taking in every taste of that delectable sweetness surging behind his lover's starved lips attacking his once more with the winding pressure of arms surrounding Shoichi's body strongly.

     "M-Mm-" The red head was resisting again. That momentary trance fading out of his mind when he came to some of those dulled senses that this intimate predator could lock out of his mind. Intelligence lost under that enticing breath of passion, his words becoming moans under the heavy swallow of lust filling Shoichi's body when he never realized how bad he felt it taking over him. He broke the kiss with a trembling jolt of his sporadic breaths pounding out like his heart beat sending blood rushing everywhere but to the places he needed it. 

     But he felt it, namely, under Byakuran's tensing fingers- slow strokes making his entire body tremble when far more delicate hips rode against friction when he was played with like Byakuran's favourite toy and gave the sharp moans tearing from his weakening conscience.

     "Hm, what's wrong?" Byakuran teased, licking his lips in that delighted manner. His hot breath drawing out over Shoichi's neck while his fingers curled tight into the fabric of the couch cushioning his back slouched deep into its seats while being mounted by the one who claimed such fierce innocence under a tender guise. 

     Shoichi's hand was pathetically trying to conceal such a vivid expression, bending over his mouth stammering, shuddering, out hitching breaths torn from his body that was teased by the fingers stroking along his clothed length. The pressure of his sweat pants so slack against hiding the way he was hard and willing under Byakuran's sliding touch that made him crave more when letting the stronger male dominate him like this.

     His hot lips were sliding over his neck so suavely; the tangle of his fingers through wavy, red strands pulling in just the right way to leave the boy crying out, his legs shaking where Byakuran was bent between them just to crane over the body he was so ready to fuck that it made his own cock ache behind the friction of jeans, while poor Shoichi had such a relief of gentle sweatpants rubbing at his body.

     "You weren't watching the movie _anyway_ ," Byakuran had hissed dangerously. His voice a throbbing torture when locating the pulse of his inexperienced lover's neck, biting down only enough to hear the way the red head whined and drew up into his warm body tight. "You were scared."

     That hateful hum made Shoichi hate himself; the bitter truths making him blush worse than before. Yet no part of him could stand up to this delight of having the intense heat of fingers sliding under the waistband of his pants over the gore film rolling behind them.

     That glow of red and white making the dorm light up under sketchy and gross filters while a fist slowly took hold of Shoichi's shaft playfully- the gentle caress of his classmate's fingers only make him shiver before ever feeling that pleasure rising on the end of careful strokes making his body react more apparently to make his lover's eyes light up with blissful ecstasy growing wildly under lavender irises. 

     "Bya-kuran-Nng!" It made no difference what he cried out, or how hard he tried to press his wrist against his mouth to hide every dropping groan from the jaw opened to express the pleasure felt when Byakuran got him off slowly. But he had to deserve it. He had to let himself be subjected to this tortuously slow pace making him feel so solid under the sliding grasp winding around his own dick with that devious smile taking his mouth into a seductive kiss that could only hinder him speechless. "H-hold on!" 

     His slender legs drew tight around the knee prodding between his straddled body, breathing hard like he weren't catching the breath Byakuran stole from him, fingers caught up in ginger hair that was wound over delicate fingers getting rough with the supple body arching under the older classmate toying with him.

     "You're so cute," Byakuran teased, the recklessly groaning laugh pressed into Shoichi's lips when his hand flicked up the solid form of his cock. The touch leaving the relentlessly squirming male crying out like he were weak to the pressure of being manipulated, coerced into taking this blissful pleasure welling up under his abdomen where a palm passed over the tension of muscles faded under his tee. "Mm, you must really be desperate."

     And Shoichi couldn't resist the graze of heated fingers along his rib cage where passion and persuasion just became one and the same when Byakuran touched him. His heavier body pushing him down on the couch while Shoichi just gave in and let himself sink under the pleasure given to him.

     He wasn't drunk, and he wasn't under any sort of charm induced by those indescribably pretty eyes blinking above him to match that seductive smirk appearing on the face tilting in for another kiss.

     The lasting taste of sugar making Shoichi moan aloud, breath sucked in at the wrong time when a tongue came forward to play with his, taking over his control when the touch below his waist seemed faster- intensely heating him up while Byakuran exaggerated a breathy whine into his ear.

     "Do you want more?" He purred, playing with the head of Shoichi's cock as his thumb slipped over the slit, his tongue licking his lips when Shoichi buried his face into the fabric of the couch in hopes it would just stop anyway since he couldn't bear to face Byakuran when he did this to him. 

     Somehow he wanted more, but part of him was just too reluctant to admit it when his lover would act so vulgar and unforgiving in the way his rough touch dragged over his dick, moving like there was no reason to stop Shoichi from cumming over his hand so much that he'd tease him later.

     But Shoichi had to find his voice to so much as reply, and that was hard enough with the hand wrapped around him moving with the sounds of slick precum sliding under elegant fingers that applied more pressure until the ginger was rolling his hips into the ecstasy with choked sentences.

     "Why do you h-ave to ask?"

     "Because hearing you _say_ you want me to do things to you gets me _hot_ , Sho-chan." He hummed pleasantly, eyes leveling with his lover's deeply, mouth capturing a spot on his neck that had yet to be abused with rugged laps of a silken tongue spreading a numbness through his torso. His hand fisting the cushions under their twining bodies for comfort when he breathed out a hard gasp. 

     And his lower half had never felt so teased. The hand around him dragging down the spurts of his cum to make him blush and turn away. Because he wanted release, but he was too impatient for someone like Byakuran who drew things out until his little Sho-chan was so riled up that it left him spent and tired beyond imagination.

     But that's how Byakuran got between Shoichi's legs, that smirk happy to oblige when it was merely his lips taking Shoichi in with a sharp breath taken the moment Byakuran's mouth had kissed along the place streaked with his cum. His tongue swirling laps over a head that was swollen and holding back the moment Shoichi's shaft was engulfed in blissful heat and wetness given by the mouth taking him in as far as he would really fit.

     The remorseless gaze of strong eyes blinking up at him while he tried to avert his eyes and accept the fate of having Byakuran suck him off. And he seemed to be too good at it- his hollowed cheeks making Shoichi come undone with nails digging deep into the couch as he shuddered and tried to twist away. Thinking of anything to do with classes and homework over the idea that his lover was sucking his cock so hotly.

     His teeth bringing him back to the inevitable when they skirted the head in the end of a bobbing swallow that left Shoichi gasping so loud that he found himself worrying about everyone around them.

     "Mm-" Byakuran would hum around his cock, those little vibrations and tasteful cries making it feel so amazing when Shoichi hesitated to rise into the mouth nearly swallowing him to the point of bumping his throat when he helplessly fucked the others mouth and tried to ignore it. 

     "If you don't sto-!" His voice was broken. Numbness spreading through his lower half on the finishing wrap of a tongue tracing the heft of his shaft mercilessly as though he were supposed to cum in his mouth even though Byakuran never normally liked that. he found it distasteful, rolling his eyes behind the soft layers of lavender while Shoichi arched his back and cried out again with the stroke of the mouth around him and the fingers that pumped him slowly until he could release.

     "Byakuran-Mm!" Was his cry, or so he could assume when feeling that ecstasy surge through him all at once that it made him feel weak and powerless to stop the way ribbons of his cum reached his lover's lips. The taste of himself on Byakuran's tongue when he swallowed it down and let the static of the film behind them take up the silence of his cocky grin and blinking eyes. "Y-you could have just watched the movie-"

     "And waste the perfect opportunity to play with my Sho-chan?" Byakuran chuckled darkly, his nose nuzzling his lover's when Shoichi's face grew bright in colour, unable to avoid being caught by Byakuran's hand before he was kissed and tasting himself on the classmate's tongue terribly with an audible retort lodged on his lips. But parting suddenly did nothing to soothe his embarrassment that grew as Byakuran shot him another look, smirking when his face was still so close and his skin still grazed Shoichi's cheek. "I'm not that stupid."

     " _Never_ k-kiss me like that again!" He squeaked out, but he only got a smile in response when Byakuran stood from the couch and stretched.

     "I won't have to, but you do owe me for the blow job, Sho-chan. _Trust me_."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I posted on my Tumblr a while ago, but forgot to post here! oops. :3c Enjoy the shameless smut, and 10051 that I adore. <3


End file.
